


Love conquers us all

by Dashimba



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashimba/pseuds/Dashimba
Summary: The first time he saw her, he wouldn’t believe himself that one person could be that blinding, that radiant.I see you.Bellamy thinks, looking at her dancing barefoot on the floor. She is throwing her head back, laughing who knows about what. Her golden locks scatters like yellowed grains of sand around her shoulders.





	Love conquers us all

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it the story after they figured out all things with Sanctum. All about guilt and how to live after. Bellamy centric.

‘Оmnia vincit amor !’ shouts weird grinning woman on the top of the Sanctum tower. Her voice is raspy. She is in holey purple dress, which huggs her strong masculine body. Her smile reminds him of the wolf fangs.

Down in the sanctum valley movement begins with whispers. Hundreds of people are locking their hands, spinning around under the moon.

The night is light, almost sea blueish. The air is shaken by drums. People start moving, bending, grinding. Somehow everyone knows how to be the part of raging crowd. When to jump or when to stop for a second just to start again. Breathing through the lungs of each other, losing sanity.

**It’s time to cherish pleasure.** Mouths are widely opening and yelling cacophony of words. Wet lips and warm bodies.

**It’s time to celebrate how to be humans again.** To be united by the music, feel each other bones through pulsing skin. Because when the conception of ‘I’ is lost, we only have others to hold.

_It scares shit out of him. Honestly, he doesn’t get it at all._

He is not wild animal in the middle forest, isn’t he? He doesn’t like this savage culture of being out of control. He prefers standing in the corner rather than being in the center of bad smelled people.

_T_ _hey won. Yeah. It's a great thing._

_But still why is it necessary to get that drunk? Shouldn’t they be just peacefully happy about it?_  

‘Bellamy come over here!’ – Murphy shouts. His usually angry face is lighten up now.

_Damn, why he’s not that careless. That happy. As everyone else in this fucking celebration of peace and justice. All of them gone crazy._

Bellamy has the sick feeling in his throat.

Uncertainty. It crawls through his skin to his lungs to steel all of his oxygen. He doesn’t know why he is feeling it now.

He watches as Emori almost jumps Murphy. He is holding her in his arms with her legs, hugging his torso. They are kissing. Open-mounted, shameless.

The purple-red colors are filling sky. He smells sweet spices in the air. Its sharp and awakening. His mind starts drifting from one area to another. His gaze is going over Jordan kissing some girls neck from behind. Miller grasping Jackson ass. Echo snuggling some curly haired girl near them. (Regret or jealousy don’t even touch him now. It should though. They ended it because of him a couple of days ago. He has been too distant ever since Clarke resurrection. It’s not even Echo fault, he just… He is not able to feel anything at all. He is numb for now. Maybe just for her, maybe just for everyone.)

_Will he ever able to feel again? To be whole piece again. Maybe he is just broken. It is what it is_.

Oh, nooooo! He definitely didn’t need to see Octavia fingers in Xavier mouth. He doesn’t have enough bleach to erase it from his memories.

He shakes his head couple of times. Thanks God Madi is asleep now. Her eyes are too innocent. Clarke would have killed if he let her see these sex-driven people around.

She was too tired to even talk after the finale battle. He brought her to bed, unbraided her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

‘Bellamy, what time is it?’ she asked. ‘Just the right time for sleeping a bit’ he greened. ‘Okay,’ she hummed, stretching her body, ‘Anyway…’.

He was getting up to quietly escape from the room, when she suddenly said: ‘Could you stay until ill fall asleep’. ‘Um…’he hesitated. ‘Clarke will come soon. I not sure…’.

She was curling his knees up to her body: ‘Please… I don’t want to be alone right now.’

He blinked couple of times, thinking about her thin, fragile body under the duvet. He sat down on bed. Madi immediately laid her head on his knees, trembling like a petal in the wind. He carefully picked her cold hands to heat them up by his warm breathing: ‘It’s alright. It's over. I promise you.’

She pulled out her hands from hers and hid them under the cheek. He felt his trousers getting dumped by tears. He let her cry. Cry all the pain, all the regret, all the fear. He caressed her back in circles to give her reassurance.

That it’s over. They don’t need to kill more, sacrifice lives, survives. That she didn’t need to bear the burden of being commander. She could be just a happy child, doing teenage things: going to school, making friends, falling in love. Not killing people, dealing with bunch of commanders in her head.

Deep down, they both known she couldn’t be child again. Doesn’t matter how all of them wanted her to be. _**Because although scars lighten, they still stay forever.**_ Bellamy knows that the guilt of what she had done would be ghosting her each second, same as his guilt or Clarke’s one. In the end of the day, it’s the same feeling of being hangdog. Not so much different.

Nearly half an hour passed, when she finally stopped shivering. Her breathing began to calm down. She was almost asleep, when he heard her tiny voice: ‘Mom loves you. I love you too. Our love is the last hope we have.’

Bellamy is stunned for a brief second, while Maddy yawned and finished: ‘Hope is why we are still alive. Love you, Bell.’

And , yes, now in the crowded area of Sanctum palace he is alive.

His body is fully functional. But under the layers and layers of thick skin there are ashes. Grey lumps of his past-self, all dead and silent.

_Shouldn’t be happy as them down there? Shouldn’t be he loved and praised?_

Reflected in a mirror as a monster with hands in blood. Nightmares are the only visitors he is worth now. With all faces of people, he strangled, shot and buried. They, screaming, wake his demons, he can’t face.

_He is not sure he deserves it all the way to nines heaven._

His eyes catch bright spot about twenty meters from him.

_Clarke_.

The thing about her that he always notices her immediately after she appears. Polar star in the darkest night.

The first time he saw her, he wouldn’t believe himself that one person could be that blinding, that radiant.

  _I see you._

Bellamy thinks, looking at her dancing barefoot on the floor. She is throwing her head back, laughing who knows about what. Her golden locks scatters like yellowed grains of sand around her shoulders.

  _I feel you._

Arousal sneaks up his spine, then goes right in the groin. He sees her arms raising up to the starry night above her. Her wide hips are moving in rhythm of strange sanctum music. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened for greedy inhale of air. His fingers are icky from desire to brush his fingers by the corner of her mouth, up to little birthmark. Straight to her blond hair to get tangled and pull, watching her eyes widening.

But she is far away now.

Gone for sounds, moves and heartbeats. He could almost taste her happiness on the tip of his tongue. The ghost feeling of her hot skin under his palms.

He is drowning.

It has been almost a week since they threw sociopath mind out of her. She is alive and real now. He is still struggling to comprehend it. Her being herself finally. Her intense-self.

_He is utterly doomed. Yes, he is. He is fucked up._

_I want you so fucking much, Clarke. But I can’t have you. You deserve so much better._

He still remembers her scared look at him after she woke up. Her shuddering breath and panic, boiling in her veins. Her arced shoulders. The first attempt to run away when he tried to touch her. Her starvation of being heard. Her voice, small and crooked, because she couldn’t believe in her ability of speech.

Her wild dark eyes on him when she managed to recognize him. Her hot tears and kisses all around his face. The way she was rustling against his shoulder: ‘Thankyouthankyouthankyou.’

She turns around to go in his direction. Her smile is open, warm. Slowly, she is sailing through bodies towards him. When she is finally by his side, her cheeks are flushed, chest rises from rapid inhales and exhales.

Their eyes contact lives for second of damp licking silence.

She reaches out for him by offering a hand. Music stuns him, Clarke’s clear navy eyes kill him right away.

Now. At this moment he is tense like a stretched string. Take a match and he will burn. Clarke is his match. She is his the most horrifying desire and his deepest fear. He stares at her second, one more. He can’t move now. His legs are poured with lead.T

he drop of sweat is lazily rolling down in the hollow of her breast.

He takes one step away. She takes one forward, still glowing from lights around her. He raises her hand to touch his chest. She is enfolding his shoulder, grinning to herself. He feels warm wave going through his body, centering in his heart.

She gets up on his feet, her heels are pressed against his toes. Her arms are hugging his neck. Her body are almost his own now. They are one inseparable person.

His arms quickly are snapped against back now. Surely, she two times smaller than him. His two hands will be able to clasp her waist in one hold. He just can’t resist it. Just one moment to savor her touch and be back again. ‘I can’t do that Clarke,’ he tells her, nuzzling her ear, ‘because it’s not right time .’

She steadies herself on his feet. He is hugged by her smell, soap, sweat and mostly herself. She still hasn’t said a word to him. And then all hot-breathed, heated, right to his year, she says: ‘ Оmnia vincit amor’.

And she kisses him.

The kiss is nothing but light press of her lips on his. It is still overwhelming. His heart is going break through his ribcage.

\- I became numb. Faithless, Clarke. I can’t…

\- Shhhhh

In that plasmatic, melting moment she bites his bottom lip gently, whispering: ‘Love conquer us all, Bellamy’.

When does his salvation begins? He believes it begins now. In her words, in the light of a new day and in a crowd of tangled bodies. In her big blue eyes as sky above them. 

She kisses corner of his mouth, kisses the way to his cheekbone. Leaves a small bite on his earlobe. ‘Let it go.’ she says, relishing every word, ‘and let’s bury guilt together tonight.’

Her hands are going under his shirt, roaming around. ‘Just let it go,’ another light kiss on hiss chapped lips. ‘Like we all did. Like I did.’ 

Bellamy senses his eyes watering. He hugs her tightly. She pressed her forehead to his, whispering in trigedaslang: ‘ Ai laik kom yu. Our gonplei ste odon. Sonraun begins.’*

And after that she brings his arms in hers, kisses his knuckles. She guides him into the crowd. He almost stumbled on her, when her hot mouth lands his. Her tongue licks inside, just above his upper lips.

It is the time he gives in and gives up. Groaning deeply, he grabs her in a tight hug by one arm. His other hand turns her chin to the right in order to taste her deeper. She moans approvingly.

Within it, Bellamy knows he could breathe with full lungs again. His demons under skins are flying away in the sky like smoke from burning sanctum fires. He can feel Clarke’s beating heart under his palm, knowing their hearts will be beating in time. Tomorrow and after tomorrow. Love is  all the hope. The best hope they can get now, glued to each other in fierce universe.

Flushed and aroused they are kissing each in the center of dancing wild crowd. The sky is slowly floating with burgundy patches of clouds. The sun is rising. _The morning of new day begins._

 

_* Im with you. Our fight is over. Life begins._


End file.
